Did I frighten you?
by Carnival0fLust
Summary: Edward Nygma is an egotistical son of a bitch. That much, everyone knew about him and quite love to tease him about. Even the Mad Hatter. But Jervis wonders as he looks at the gun in Edwards hand, did they go too far? Warning: NYGMA IS AN ASS. Rated T for some language and mention of suicide.


Why the two other Rogues were living with Edward Nygma was just a series of unfortunate events. On Crane's part, it was because Killer Croc happened upon the man's base and took it upon himself to destroy everything in there. Only very narrowly missing the tall and skinny criminal, who happened to escape just in time.

As for himself, well, the destruction to his base was the result of the Batman and his annoying, and probably gay, sidekick. Everything he had worked on was destroyed as well. His plans for a stronger card, the the prototypes for said cards, his specially made ax, and even his teapot was broken into little bits.  
The bat did warn him that if he was up to his old habits again he would break everything to stop him. But Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, didn't think that the man would be able to find him so quick. His mistake.

"I'm home."  
He called out as he entered the mostly dark base, which was odd. Normally at least one of them would be home and keep the place looking as alive as possible. Which was Edward Nygma's job most of the time. The man was loud and always had something going on inside of his mind that he was quick to talk about. Making the man's murmurs as he looked over plans one of the things that you would first notice walking into the place.

Edward…he loved the man. (in the most platonic way possible) but he was so god-awful about his manners, his humility, and everything in-between. The man had an ego about the size of the milky-way galaxy. It was the reason why they were so hard on him, really. There was nothing greater to pass the time than to watch the man's ego deflate when one of them teased and belittled him. Or when they, occasionally, bested the man in fights. In their defense though, the man deserved it most of the time.

"Edward? Are you here?"  
"…yes."

He frowned and placed the grocery bag down on the counter before taking off his hat and coat and putting them on the coat rack before beginning to take off his shoes as well. Something was wrong. Edward was never like this.

"Is everything alright?"  
"…no."

His brows furrowed while he quickly stomped over. His feet making a small noise o the hardwood floor. Edward really did find a good base, honestly. It was nice and homier than most really.

"Care to tell me what is wrong?"  
"…no."

The blond man's eyes widened at the simple reply. Even when the Riddler happened to be in a semi-quiet mood he was normally up for a good rant about what was wrong in his life. God…something must really be wrong.  
He circled around to stand in front of the man's green chair. Looking at the man's red hair before his blue eyes were drawn to the item in his hands. Holy shit…

"Why should I tell you what is wrong with me?"  
He lifted his face to look at the older man in front of him. Rectangular face twisted so it was in an expression of pure pain.  
"Even you…the kindest of us rogues…takes pleasure in making my life miserable…"

That threw the Hatter for a small loop. Never once would he think that the man would sink so low as to…get to this point.  
His eyes looked at the gun in the man's hands. Them widening as he watched the other Rogue bring it up to his head. Hesitantly taking a step as the other cocked it. Son of a bitch.

"Please…stop me Jervis. The world has not seen all of my brilliance yet…so please, make me stop…"

Jervis' breath caught in his throat. How the hell was he supposed to react to this situation? Never in his dreams would he think that Edward Nygma would be suicidal. This was completely out of character for him.

"Say one nice thing…please…"  
The red-haired man begged before listening to the silence for the longest time as Jervis collected all of his thoughts.

This was about them being hard on the egotistical man. Okay, so maybe things went too far sometimes. But the man deserved everything he had coming to him a lot of the times.

"Edward…I have always said that you are a brilliant man…because you really are…"  
He began. Looking into the other's eyes before his own expression changed. Quickly turning from scared to angry. Just like the manic expressions he got when he went into his so-called "Alice" mode.

"But there are just some points where you are the most annoying person I have ever met.  
Are you really such a coward to take it instead of fight our words? How can you be considered a Rogue when you do that.  
We are Rogues, dear Edward. Our entire life in based on one thing: Pain and destruction.  
The name of the game being the destruction of one's ego, the destruction of Gotham, or the pain of a physical being.  
You know this, and yet you never fight back when we go off on you.  
Even /I/ fight back in my own way.  
And so help me god, you start fighting back against us or I will continue to try to make your life miserable as possible until you are bullied enough to form the shell the rest of us have!"

The Hatter was breathing heavily by the end of the rant. His face beat red from the pure emotion that had just come spilling from his being. It was embarrassing to lose control like that. But the other man just made him so…so…so ANGRY sometimes.

But when he looked at the Riddler next, he was greeted with the man's smirking face as he tossed the gun to the side of the chair. Apparently not caring whether or not it accidently went off in the process. A small chuckle coming from his throat.

"That's all I needed to hear, Hatter."

He stood up and straightened his cloak. Wiping away a tear he forced to his eye during the process of trying to look pitiful.

"Thank you for playing my game."  
"…Pretending to be suicidal is a game to you?"  
"Yo make that sound horrible. Then again, I happen to be a horrible person."

The chuckle transformed into a full-blown laugh while he other walked away. Going towards the table with the food on it.

"My dear Jervis, I only wanted to hear you admit how you really feel about me. After all, you are actually quite hard to read. Your emotions switch so quickly and you have perfected a mask."

Jervis stood there and watched as the man dug into the grocery sack. Taking out an apple and biting into it.

"Your speech entertained me life no other though. I didn't know you cared about me that much."  
"You…you…you…"

Nygma looked back at the blond man and smiled cheekily.

"What? Did I frighten you?"


End file.
